Wolf boy
by warriorcats144
Summary: This just another random story about kenichi being a wolf no biggy any way as usual i do not nor will i ever own kenichi the mightiest desciple


Wolf Boy

"Little six year old kenichi Walking through the snow. The fear overwhelming him as he sees dark yellow eyes jumping at him He screams as the sharp teeth of a huge Grey wolf bite into him. Kenichi fells the burning go through his veins. The blinding pain as he feels his organs change his teeth sharpen claws tear through the tips of his fingers and his bones breaking and reforming a new. He opens his eyes to see tiny dark black paws in front of him in seconds he realizes whats happened and panic takes over. Kenichi lets out a howl of fear Screaming out "I AM A WOOOLF"

"Kenichi get up" Kenichi hears loud knocking at the door. He rolls onto his stomach and puts the pillow over his head. Once again he hears the loud cry of "Kenichi get up". Ughh its morning . Miu is bashing on the door again. Kinechi sits up and cry's out "I'm up im up" Letting out a small"fucking christ" under his breath. Kenichi rubs his eyes and sees the flash of his dream. He flinches at the memory and lets out a whimper. Its bin so long since he had that memory. He stands up and stumbles over to his closet he grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve gray and white tie dye shirt. He puts on his cloths and slips on his red and black converse And goes over to the mirror to brush black crows nest hair. He stares directly into his blue eyes and by instinct flips them to wolf eyes the thin strips of pupil glowing in the mirror. He lets his teeth sharpen And lets his claws slip through the nails. He smiles at the site then changes back quick as he hears the door open.

"Kenichi come on your breakfast is getting cold" Kenichi smiles at miu nods then says "Ill be down in a minute". Miu shuts the door And his shoulders relax . That was a close call. He'd bin living in ryouzanpaku for about a year now and he still hasent told them his secret. If they knew Kenichi fears what would happen if they found out nobody knows not even his family. Kenichi shakes his head grabs his wallet backpack and phone and runs downstairs.

He drops his bag by his seat and shoves his phone and wallet into his pockets. Kenichi takes a seat at the table looking around at his masters. Appachi the huge muscly tan white haired moi tie boxer . The small bearded but balled Chinese style martial artist kensei ma. The old but wise dulled eyes and white kimono that's akasame hes got his own style. The young and beautiful sword wielding shigure. The super epic and strong elder with blond hair and beared and green kimono. The last of kenichis masters Kenichis eyes linger on sakaki. The black hair huge muscles and that scar above his eye. Kenichi knows how he feels about sakaki . He thought it was for miu the blond hair bright eyes and cute bubbly personality but no it sakaki its always bin sakaki. Kenichi looks down after he accidentally locks eyes with sakaki He looks at the breakfast of eggs, bacon , and hash browns. Kenichi chugs plate after plate of food down. HE grabs his phone and looks at the time and realizes its almost time for school. He tells miu grabs his bag says by and head to school.

Miu and kenichi run to school acctualy making it to school early. Miu and kenichi meet up with takeda and tanimoto in the halls and walk to class. The class is already full by the time they get there. Kenichi takes his seat and takes out his book he just started reading it last but hes already almost done. He reads till the bell rings and puts it away. He lays his head down as the teacher lectures and lectures on.

Heavy breathing , Kenichis running hes on paws running as fast as he can. Its cold there is snow on the ground his paws are sinking in. He slips hits the ground hard head slamming into the ground he lifts his head. Its the masters they surround him laughing . They start melting molding screaming and laughing saying hes a monster. Chanting laughing screaming there surrounding him its getting dark there clawing at him tearing him apart blood everywhere Pain screaming chanting laughing darkness "Make it stop". "Kenichi" Kenichi screams and jumps out of the chair. Class had ended everyone but miu and tanimoto were gone and they were looking at him like he was crazy Kenichi puts his hand to his chest and drops his head trying to breath. The rest of the school day goes by in a blurr. Kenichi walks home with miu not understanding anything just walking. He cant think the everything is confusing the dreams and memory are terrifying why is this happening now.


End file.
